Doctor, ayúdame
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Jack está en mitad de la nada con un gran problema, la única persona a la que puede pedir ayudar es al doctor porque ya está solo, completamente solo... Bueno, casi. Mpreg


"AYÚDAME DOCTOR"

Ese era el mensaje que había recibido en su papel psíquico. De nuevo, aunque se encontrara en mitad del universo, un mensaje de alguien en verdaderos apuros había llegado a él y como era normal, lo iba ayudar.

Encendió los motores de la tardis y la arrancó para ponerse rumbo a Aidsor, un planeta bastante cercano a la vía láctea.

Cuando aterrizó, se bajó de la nave y enarcó las cejas.

Estaba en un desierto de sal, completamente extenso y todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era sal, y sal. Una sal que brillaba gracias a la luz que proporcionaba una estrella más grande que el sol de la tierra. Sonrió y se sacó del bolsillo interior de la camisa unas gafas de sol. Mejor investigar así.

Sacó de nuevo el papel y empezó a andar hacia delante, sin previo aviso, escuchó un grito de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y observó, que detrás de su Tardis estaba la figura de una persona (alguien de aspecto humano probablemente) que se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

—¡Voy! ¡Voy! —exclamó el doctor acercándose nervioso a la figura

Cuando llegó a su lado, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y le giró para ponerlo de frente, enarcó las cejas.

—¿Jack? —exclamó.

El capitán abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Pensé que no ibas a llegar Doctor… —murmuró antes de gemir dolorosamente y retorcerse.

—¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Qué…? —empezó mientras lo observaba —. No. Dime que esto no está pasando…

Jack le sujetó la mano con fuerza y apretó todo aquello que le permitieron sus músculos. La sangre le bajaba por los muslos y había manchado su pantalón y el suelo que había bajo él.

—Sí Doctor… —murmuró Jack que estaba sudando en exceso y se estaba poniendo muy pálido.

—Pero… No puede ser posible…

—¿¡Me puedes ayudar y luego te lo explico!? —preguntó Jack histérico.

—Yo… Si… Voy… —murmuró nervioso.

Como pudo, ayudó a Jack a ponerse de pie y básicamente le arrastró hasta la tardis ya que las piernas no le sostenían. En cuanto entraron, le tumbó en el suelo.

—Bien, iremos con las hermanas de la plenitud, ¡ellas sabrán que hacer! —exclamó y se puso de pie.

Jack lo cogió por el tobillo cosa que hizo que el doctor callera al suelo.

—No puedo esperar doctor… —murmuró Jack, las lágrimas empezaron a empañar sus ojos —. Por favor, ayúdame…

—¡Pero yo no sé que hacer un parto! —exclamó histérico

Jack apretó los ojos.

—Improvisa… —murmuró.

—Oh bien, ¡improvisar! ¡Eso se me da de muerte! —exclamó y se puso entre las piernas de Jack, abrió las manos —. Vamos, ¡ven aquí bebé!

Jack rotó los ojos, sin duda la nueva regeneración era algo más nerviosa.

—Doctor… No te olvidas de… ¿Algo? —murmuró.

El doctor le comprobó.

—Oh si… Los pantalones, ¿puedo..?

—Dios Doctor, hazlo ya —pidió Jack desesperado.

—Voy, si, ya voy. Tranquilo creo que podré hacerlo, sí —murmuró el Doctor mientras movía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Jack.

Jack gritó de dolor y se movió hacia un lado, entonces fue cuando decidió actuar rápido intentando que los nervios no le afectaran. Agarró la cintura de Jack y le estabilizó para luego desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo. También le quito la ropa interior que estaba empapada en sangre.

—Bien… Yo…

—Doctor, mete la mano y di si tocas o no tocas la cabeza —pidió Jack.

El nombrado asintió y apoyó la mano izquierda en la rodilla de Jack y con la derecha palpó la zona para luego meter los dedos índice y corazón por el canal que se había abierto entre los testículos y el ano para la ocasión. Apenas hubo introducido parte de ellos y tocó algo.

—Bien… Creo que esto ya está aquí… —murmuró —. Bien… Sería… Sí. Deberías de empujar con todas tus fuerzas, ¿vale?

El doctor se apartó de él para colocarse mejor entre los muslos y coger aquello que viniera pero Jack lo agarró fuertemente por la manga de la chaqueta.

—Doctor… —murmuró.

—Dime Jack… —dijo acercándose a él.

—Dime que todo va a salir bien.

El doctor le miró serio, aunque luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Estás con el doctor, todo va a salir bien —le dijo.

Jack asintió y le soltó para que buscara de nuevo una posición, luego apretó los puños y empujó hacia delante.

Mientras empujaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Ianto.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a viajar por sus mejillas mientras recordaba su risa, sus desafíos y… De sus últimas palabras. Palabras que no había podido corresponder porque no creía que se fuera a morir en sus brazos.

—Jack… Empuja con más fuerza por favor.

El capitán lo hizo, se incorporó un poco usando los brazos y siguió empujando.

Cuando odiaba no haberle respondido, no haber hecho nada por evitar su muerte y… Cuanto odiaba que Ianto se fuera sin saber que iba a traer un hijo suyo al mundo, le hubiera gustado decirle que los anticonceptivos humanos podrían dejar de hacerle efecto.

—Jack, Jack, la cabeza vamos está fuera, empuja un poco más. Ya acabamos —le oyó decir al doctor bastante animado.

Jack sonrió de medio lado y volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Su pecho no aguantó más y gritó desesperado. Era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso. Mucho más que morir, y eso ya era algo.

—Bien… Tengo los hombros Jack, solo un empujón más. Seguro que es solo uno, no soy un experto pero puedo asegurarte que si empujas con fuerza una vez más tu hijo estará aquí.

"_Mi hijo" _pensó Jack y sonrió _"Mío y de Ianto… Tendré algo de Ianto siempre para mí."_

Dio un fuerte empujón y notó como el dolor iba disminuyendo conforme su hijo era expulsado de su cuerpo. Levantó una vista y vio como el doctor ensanchaba su sonrisa. Le notaba sudoroso y aún bastante nervioso pero estaba sonriendo, estaba sonriendo de oreja.

—Esto es... Increíble —le oyó comentar emocionado.

Jack se echó un poco hacia atrás intentando recuperar el aire. Observó como el doctor se quitaba la pajarita y le limpiaba la cara al bebé, quitándole restos de placenta y mucosidades de la nariz y de la boca y luego, empezó a llorar.

Era un ruido atronador, pero sin duda era lo más hermoso que Jack había oído. El bebé apretaba los puños con fuerza y se movía mientras lloraba.

—Oh bien, que tienes frío. Ya. Ya —comentó en voz alta.

Con una mano, se quitó su chaqueta y luego envolvió al bebé.

—¿Bien? ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

El niño siguió llorando.

—Oh no, yo no soy papá. Papá es él —dijo y lo llevó con suavidad hasta el pecho de Jack.

—¿Hablas bebé? —preguntó Jack mientras lo cogía con cuidado.

—Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas? —le dijo divertido —. Túmbate Jack, creo que… Voy a llamar a una de las hermanas para que me diga como cortar el cordón y como quitar los restos, sí…

El doctor se puso de pie y alcanzó una manta que había colgada del perchero, se la echó sobre los muslos a Jack.

—Es un niño… —murmuró Jack —. Es un niño…

El bebé abrió un ojo y le miró algo mosqueado, aunque dejó de llorar y volvió a cerrarlos.

—Te quiero Ianto… —murmuró en voz baja.

El doctor le miró de reojo y sonrió con tristeza. De sobras sabía que había pasado, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Tras ponerse en contacto con el hospital, supo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó de nuevo a Jack con todos los instrumentos necesarios.

Quince minutos más tarde acabó con todo ello. Observó como el capitán se estaba debatiendo entre el sueño y el despertar.

—Jack —susurró.

El capitán enfocó su vista en el doctor.

—Vamos al baño, ¿sí? Sostendré a tu hijo, os bañaréis los dos —le dijo.

—No tengo fuerzas… —murmuró Jack avergonzado.

—Soy el doctor, estoy aquí para ayudar —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de una hora y media de baño en las que el doctor también se había puesto empapado de agua, estaba junto a Jack en un dormitorio que había creado para la ocasión. Jack estaba bajo las sábanas, con el niño sobre su pecho. El doctor estaba sentado al borde del colchón, vestido con nuevas prendas secas y limpias, y les observaba.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar tu hijo? —preguntó.

Jack movió la cabeza algo adormecido y dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo que descansaba plácidamente en su pecho.

—Ianto Jones —contestó sonriente antes de dormirse.

El doctor sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente a Jack y otro al niño en la cabeza.

—Bienvenido al mundo, Ianto Jones Harkness —susurró.


End file.
